Meet Me In The Pines
by wonderluster1993
Summary: A one-shot of what I think should have happened between Emison when Alison asked Emily to the kissing rock circa season four.


**_MEET ME IN THE PINES:_**

 ** _Author's Note: Hey guys, just a little one shot I wrote. It was inspired by this beautiful song. Definitely listen to it when you read this._**

 ** _This is my take on what should of happened when Emily went to meet Ali at The Kissing Rock._**

 ** _Song: 'The Pines' - Roses and Revolutions._**

I can't believe I'm here again. That I am _this_ person again. I thought after all this time I'd be better than this, stronger than this. Apparently not. Here I am, wading my way through the pines of Rosewood Forest. I've only been to this place once, and it was the best day of my life. I'm not so sure about that this time. But I can't stay away. I need this, and I think more than anything that's why I'm here. I need to close this door. I've always held out the smallest little bit of hope that I could do this. That I could see her again.

Which is ridiculous, because they found her _body._ They thought they had found her body. And god, I am so, so glad that it wasn't hers. I was elated when I was told it was the body of another young girl. I shouldn't have felt elation, but it was confirmation enough for me that she wasn't dead. That I was right, that my gut was right. When I found a note on my bed, I _knew._ When I read it, I considered not coming. I considered for a split second that I shouldn't do this to myself, not _again._

 **Dear Emily,**

 **I think you must have worked it out by now. I knew you girls would put the pieces together. You're all very brilliant when you're together. That's why I love you all so much. I can't comeback though, it isn't safe for me. I want to explain it to you Emily, I really do. It's just complicated, really complicated. But I have to see you, there are things I need to explain. You deserve for me to explain these things to you.**

 **I'll be at our spot, tomorrow at 4 o'clock. I really hope to see you there.**

 **My sweet Emily.**

 **Alison.**

I don't think I breathed at all when I read it. I had to read it over and over. I held it my hand as I fell asleep, terrified that if I let it go, it wouldn't have been real. I was so relieved when I woke up and it was still in the clutch of my palm.

As I walk into the clearing I can feel my heart racing, and I'm struggling to keep a control of my breathing. _Calm down Em, it's just Alison._ As I approach the rock I see our mark. 'EF+AD' in a red heart. I still remember Alison painting that on there. 'Now we'll be forever' she said afterwards. I didn't really know what she meant by that. My young heart wanted to believe that it meant we could be _together,_ but I knew that was just me hoping.

I walk to the rock and I sit on it. I feel this huge wave of nostalgia hit me, and I feel a small tear fall from my eye. _Why did I come?_

I sit in that spot, as the afternoon sun shines down on me, and I wait. I thought she was going to be here. _Why is she not here?_ I look to my phone and realise I've been waiting here for nearly an hour. I shouldn't be surprised that she didn't show. Why did I think she was going to show? God I can be so naive sometimes.

As I get up to leave I hear leaves crunching behind me, and I whip my head around to see who was there. I see _her._ I stop everything, I stop moving, I stop breathing, I freeze in the moment. I always thought I'd know what to say to her if I ever got the chance, but here it is and I am completely frozen.

"Hello Emily" she says with a timid smile on her face. _God, she's even more beautiful now._

I just stand there, looking like a total idiot with my mouth open slightly, unable to actually form words. That just makes her smile even bigger. She steps closer to me, "God, you have no idea how much I've missed you. You have no idea how hard it was to stay away" she says with a hint of pain to her voice.

"Then why did you?" I snap. I didn't expect to feel a surge of anger when I saw Alison again. I'm just so upset at her for leaving, for not saying anything to me, for letting be believe she was dead.

I can see she's hurt by the frosty reception she's getting from me, like she really didn't expect it. "It's com-"

"Complicated, really complicated. Yeah I get that Alison. You had us though, you had _me._ We could have helped you. I could have helped you" I said in desperation.

"I couldn't do that. I just I couldn't have" she says as she looks down at her feet in shame.

"What are you talking about?" I say shortly. I keep my eyes on her, wanting to see how she reacts to everything I'm saying, wanting to see if she's lying.

"I couldn't put you in a position to get hurt. I loved you all too much to do that" she whispers out.

"Are you kidding Alison! We have been tortured for months" I say in exasperation, I soften when I see her flinch. I stop for a moment to gather my thoughts. I look at her more and something's off. Alison has never flinched. "Ali… Are you okay?" I say as I take a tentative step towards her.

She sniffs and thats when I know it, this is not the Alison Dilaurentis I know. "Em, I- I-" she stutters and thats when I break. I move to her and take her in my arms.

"It's okay Ali, it's gonna be okay. We can help you now. You just have to let us" I feel her relax a little in the embrace which just makes me hold onto her tighter.

She pulls back a little and sniffs, "That's not why I asked you here Emily" she says and I look at her confused.

"There's something I need to tell you, and I need you to hear it. I don't know what's going to happen in the future. But I couldn't bare it if something really bad happens and you don't get to know this" she says with a slight shake to her voice. She looks back at me with her ocean blue eyes and I am entranced.

"All of those kisses, they weren't for practice" she says and I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach. Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"Ali" I breath out and I see her eyes flicker down to my lips.

"My sweet Emily" she whispers as she cups my cheek. I feel my heart race and I have now completely lost control of my breathing. She leans in and leaves a lingering kiss to my lips. One that I completely melt into. I've wished for this for two years, longer than that. I've waited forever. I never thought it would feel as amazing as this. As the kiss progressed I was preparing to pull away when I felt Alison pull me closer and deepen the kiss. She smiles when I let out a small moan in pleasure. Her tongue grazes my bottom lip and I immediately allow her entrance.

We both sigh into the kiss and let it burn. Eventually, and reluctantly, she pulls away and we both slowly open our eyes. I'm surprised at what I see. I thought I'd be welcomed with her cold glare, instead I'm met with open, unsure eyes. _She's really changed._

"Ali" I whisper as she takes a few steps back, my heart drops when she does that.

"It's not safe" she whispers and starts to walk away. I can't do this, I can't let her leave me again. I lunge forward and take for forearm in my hand.

"Let me help you Ali, you can trust me" I say with pleading eyes.

"I know I can" she says shakily and pulls her arm from my grasp. She walks away and I'm left alone, at the Kissing Rock in the middle of the pines.

I don't know whether I should feel elated or broken. She kissed _me._ Willingly, that wasn't like any of our other kisses. That was… she was trying to tell me something with that kiss.

I start walking back, I have to get to Spencer's. I just can't kick the one thought swirling around my head.

 _What was she trying to tell me?_


End file.
